Pyar ki holiii
by hp lover Shilu
Summary: holi os...sorry for late post...
A/N- hii guys...i am with a dareya abhirika and little rajvi os...as a holi gift for my readers...its already late...sorry for late post...

HERE COMES THE STORY :

Its day of holi...all people in our whole country playing holi...but our CID officers...nothing can change their daily routine...all are deeply engrossed in their works...

Pankaj came to freddy...

Pankaj-sir pura desh holi khel raha hai...hum log kab khelenge...

Freddy-holi ka naam maat lena Acp sir maar dalenge...

Pankaj-par ACP sir to delhi geye hain naa...

Freddy-to kya hua...daya sir aur abhijit sir to hain naa...

Pankaj-are sir bo log to aae nehi hai abhitak...chalie na thoda khelte hain...main gulal leme aya hoon...

Freddy-kya?

Pankaj-are sir chilla kyun rahe ho...

Freddy-ruk main kuchh karta hoon...

Then he called nikhil, purvi and shreya and tarika...

Tarika-kya baat hai freddy sir...

Freddy-dr. Tarika main isilie aap sabko bulaya hoon ke aap ko nehi lagta ke hume bhi holi khelni chahie...

Purvi-mann to hai sir par...Acp sir...

Pankaj-are purvi sir yahan nehi hai...sur abhijit sir aur daya sir aye nehi hai abjitak...yahan sirf rajat sir hain...to purvi unhe tu hi handle kar...

Purvi-kya main kaise?

Shreya-kya kaise...manao na jake...

All-haan purvi plzzzz...

Purvi-ok main try karti hoon...

Purvi took some colour in her palm...went to rajat sir...

Rajat-kuchh kaam hai purvi...

Purvi-haan sir...bura na mano holi hai...

Rajat-kya

Before he could understand anything purvi applied colour on his face...

Rajat-purvi yeh...

Purvi(held her ears)-sry sir...par bura na mano holi hai...

Rajat smile back...

Rajat-happy holi...

Then all ran to him applied colour...

rajat-thik hai jaldi yeh khatam karke kaam pe lag jaao...daya sir and abhijit sir thoda derse anewale hain...to terrace pe jake khelo..beauro ganda maat karo...

All-yeeeee

They started playing and enjoying...shreya came to beauro to take water bottle ...suddenly she heard some foot steps...she thought its vineet...bo darwaje ki pichhe chhupi rehti hai...jab bo person door kholta hain...she suddenly came in front and applied gulal...

Shreya-happy holi...

To her surprise its not vineet...its daya...and he is looking at her with anger...

Shreya-da...daya sir...aaaap...

She tried to escape...but daya stopped her...

Daya-ruko...kya ho raha hai yeh sab...yeh beauro hai ya kuchh aur...

Shreya's face fell...

Shreya-sry sir...

when She again turned to go...daya held her wrist...she stopped...he came close to her...more close...her heart started racing...he held her from back...slowly moved his hands on her...took colour from her hands...she closed her eyes...he then applied colour onvher cheeks..nand whispered in her ear...

Daya-bura na mano holi hai...

He slowly turned her towords him...cupped hef face in his palm...she didnt open her eyes...he then kissed her...first it was soft...then he made it more harder and passionate...first shreya hesitated...then responded back...

They broke it...when they need air...

Then he left her...moved few steps back...shreya turned to him...looked in his eyes...they are full of imotions...

Daya-i love you...

She heard the most precious words for her...it is totally unexpected...she ran to him and hugged so tight...

Daya(in hug)-mujhe mera jabab nehi mila...

Shreya-jabab aap jaante ho...

Daya-nehi mujhe tumse sunna hai...

Shreya-i love you too...

Daya-kya mujhe sunai nehi dia...

Shreya looked at him...he smiled naughtily...

shreya-aap bahat badmas ho...

She buried her face in his broad chest...he hugged her even more tight...

Our abhijeet sir is coming towords beauro...jst then tarika came in front of him on the steps...

Tarika-happy holi abhijeet...

She applied colour to his face...

Abhijeet-tarika jee kya baat hai...aap pehle bolte to main aapke lie holi ki party rakhdeta...

Tarika-achha...so sweet of you abhijeet...par abhi tumhe aise hi khelna hoga...

Abhi-achha...

He pulled tarika towords him...held her by her waist...

Tarika-kya kar rahe ho abhijeet...

Abhi-aapne hume itna achha rang lagaya...to return gift to banti hai...

then he kissed tarika...she is surprised by his sudden act...but responded back...after few moments they separated...

Tarika-abhijeet chalo sab aarahe hain...

And they moved towords beauro...

Here our dareya deeply lost in eachother...

They came into trance by a throat clearing sound...its our abhijit sir...

All are present there...our dareya blushing so hard...

All rushed towords them...

All-happy holi...bura na mano holi hai...

A/N:its little short...but tried...happy holii all...


End file.
